The present invention relates to a shielded device containment vessel for storing, transporting and detonating an explosive device and method of operating the same.
Bomb containment vessels are used for transporting and storing explosives, as well as containing an explosion. Typically, containment vessels are spherical or rectangular units having an external shell and a series of reinforcements and shock absorbing material between the shells. Containment vessels contain and absorb an explosion, accidental or intentional, to prevent damage to surrounding persons, environment, or structures. However, if radioactive explosives are stored or detonated within the containment vessel, the containment vessel does not prevent dispersal of radiation from the vessel. Thus, the containment vessel provides no protection to surrounding persons, environment, or structures from radiation exposure.